The present disclosure relates to a fixing device and an image forming apparatus.
An electrophotographic type image forming apparatus is provided with a fixing device configured to fix a toner image on a medium, such as a sheet.
The fixing device is sometimes provided with a cleaning device which brings a cleaning member into contact with a fixing roll almost at the same time when the sheet is passed through a nip area and cleans the fixing roll. The cleaning member is supported by a tuning member, and is configured such that the sheet passed through the nip area presses the turning member to bring the cleaning member into contact with the fixing roll.
However, in the above described fixing device, no consideration has been given for a maintenance work to clean and replace the contaminated cleaning member. Thereby, the maintenance work cannot be performed without disassembling the fixing device. That is, the above described fixing device has a problem in which the maintenance work and the management of the cleaning member cannot be easily performed.